


sweet dreams

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, good night kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Youngmin wants to say good night.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i rly am,,,, in pd101 hell
> 
> i asked if i should write soft bnm boys n ppl said yes so here i am

Youngmin pokes his head into their shared bedroom, checking in on his members. His heart leaps a little when he sees Daehwi leaning precariously off the edge of the top bunk, trying to show something on his phone to Woojin. Pausing to stop drying his hair, Woojin removes his towel and squints at the screen in front of him. He snorts. Daehwi seems satisfied with the reaction and leans back to sit on the bed. Youngmin lets himself sigh in relief.

 

Donghyun is busy on the lower bunk of the bed on the other side of the room, playing a song on his guitar and singing softly. Youngmin smiles at his boyfriend's voice, letting it calm him down. It reminds him of the love song Donghyun had composed and played for him, late night (early morning?) in the practice room, just the two of them.

 

"Hyung are you gonna stand there all lovestruck or are you actually coming inside?" Daehwi's voice breaks Youngmin's daydream, and he stumbles a bit at the doorway. Youngmin hears Donghyun laughing at him quietly and his cheeks flush.

 

"Okay!" The eldest exclaims, clapping his hands, still a little pink. "Time for bed guys,"

 

Daehwi lays flat on his back as Woojin slips onto the bed under him. Donghyun puts his guitar away and lays down too. A night light is tuned on, and the lights are flicked off. The small, star shaped light casts a soft glow around their room.

 

Yougmin goes to Woojin first, crouching down and adjusting his blanket so it's tucked up to his chin. He kisses the younger on the forehead and stands up, ignoring the _"hyung you're not my mom,"_ comment he gets almost every night. But Woojin doesn't protest or say it with any complaint anymore, he just sounds fond.

 

"Good night Woojin."

 

"Night, hyung."

 

Climbing up to the top bunk, he does the same to Daehwi, who giggles happily when Youngmin kisses his forehead and immediately kisses his hyung's cheek back. They share a small smile before Youngmin gets back onto the ground.

 

"Good night Daehwi."

 

"Good night!"

 

After checking over the younger two (and smiling at the way Woojin seems like he's fallen asleep instantly), Youngmin gets to Donghyun's bunk. He leans down, just to be pulled forward and onto a warm chest. He yelps when he lands on his stomach and uses his arms to push himself up. Youngmin is met with Donghyun's dazzling smile looking up at him. Youngmin laughs breathily and lets himself collapse against his boyfriend.

 

A loud whine comes from the other side of the room, "Woojin, they're being gross again!"

 

"That's Woojin _hyung_ to you," Woojin replies, words sharp but voice soft, like he was just awoken from a light nap and is still coming to his senses.

 

Donghyun chuckles and Youngmin can feel the vibrations through every part of Donghyun he's sprawled on. "Just let us have this moment."

 

"You have every other moment you're together you know," Woojin says, sounding more alert. "You know, when we _aren't_ around."

 

Donghyun makes a show of kissing Youngmin loudly. It makes Daehwi and Woojin groan, but burst into laughter. Youngmin smiles against Donghyun's lips.

 

"Good night, love you." Donghyun whispers, wrapping his arms around Youngmin's waist. Youngmin lets his hands curl into the front of Donghyun's shirt and nuzzles into his collarbone.

 

"Good night!" Youngmin repeats, to no one in particular.

 

"Just kiss Donghyun hyung again and go to bed," Woojin grumbles.

 

"I love you guys," Youngmin sighs, a grin in his voice.

 

"I love you hyung!" Daehwi chirps.

 

"Oh so you call _him_ hyung?"

 

"Woojin, listen to your own words and go to sleep." Donghyun shuts Woojin up and Youngmin laughs once more.

 

He lifts his head to place one last kiss on Donghyun's lips and rests his head on Donghyun's chest. He says his late reply to his boyfriend, "Good night, Donghyun. Love you most."

 

Everything is quiet.

 

Then Woojin says, "Youngmin hyung, if you say good night one more time I'm sleeping on the couch."

 

Youngmin holds in a laugh and closes his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr youngmin is an angel and woojin is just tired of pda (n daehwi may deny is but he loves that Gay Stuff) also donghyun is a kissy boyf


End file.
